bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Pucino
Ricky Pucino is a greaser who wears a black leather jacket and brown hair. He was voiced by TJ Del Reno. Appearance Ricky wears a black jacket and has some strands of hair coming down the right of his forehead, and during the winter simply zips his jacket up. He has a cigarette stuck on his left ear as well. He can normally be found hanging around the Auto Repair Shop and New Coventry, and occasionally around the school's main building, the gas station in Bullworth Town, the alley behind Shiny Bikes in Old Bullworth Vale and throwing eggs at the Boy's Dorm at school after dark. Characteristics He once had a girlfriend, who dumped him for spending too much time working on his bikes. Whilst still torn up about the situation, he seems to enjoy having a "broken heart", and even contemplated trying to fix it with a wrench. He goes back and forth from being "over it" to still being torn up about it. Ricky can be found at the Auto Repair Shop on campus and in New Coventry. He doesn't have much dialouge about having much expirience with the opposite sex so it's rumored his last girlfriend was his first. His fighting style involves throwing punches with both arms, karate style roundhouse kicks, and knee strikes. Ricky and Peanut have a similar appearance, but Ricky has some strands of hair coming down from his forehead on his right whilst Peanut has some on his left. Ricky and Peanut also have different accents, and their leather jackets are different colors - Peanut's is brown, Ricky's is black. In-game Role During chapter 2, Ricky helps Jimmy get a race trophy back from the Preppies, in Beach Rumble. Ricky was talking with the store's owner Tobias Mason about tweaking his bike, when Jimmy comes in to claim his prize for winning the first Bullworth Vale bike race. Chad and Gord soon barge in, and after insults on both sides have flown about, Gord steals the trophy. Ricky offers to help Jimmy get it back, most likely for the chance to pound on some rich scum. Later in Chapter 3, during Wrong Part of Town as Jimmy, Chad and Algie are trying to make their escape, it's Ricky who notices Algie frantically pedaling away on a girl's bike. He's also an opponent during most of the bike races around town. Quotes Walking Around *C'mon, Ricky. One day at a time. You can do it! *Can't fix a broken heart with a wrench; or could I? *I gotta fix eight bikes tonight, but I can do it! I'm Ricky! *Stupid, you're so stupid, Ricky! Who needs her, girl's ain't nothing special...*sobs* Bullying *If you were smart, you'd get the hell off our turf! When Fighting *I just broke up with my chick, and I'm gonna take it all out on your face! *I'm gonna leave skidmarks all over you! *Looks like you're a little rusty! I'll fix that. Bike Races *We're gonna grind you down! Let's do it! *Remember, a wheel ain't a wheel without all its spokes! Kicked in Groin *Cheap son of a...sack me?! Freakin' coward! Knocked Out *Looks like I'm rusty... real rusty... *I should stick with fixin' bikes *This aint too bad...she'll feel bad for me..maybe visit me in the hospital. *Live fast, fight hard, never say die! *Tell my girl..I never meant to lose her! Hit by Thrown Dead Rat *Aw man, a dead rat? That's just wrong! Others on Ricky Gordon: I heard that Ricky can't even fix a bike now his girl's gone. Like, get over it Pucino, Ricky Pucino, Ricky